


The Beginning of Power

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be anything revolving around a school theme, be it teacher student standpoint bully and new kid standpoint...Anything. I'm not picky just would like those two (Megatron/Shockwave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Power

“Be sure to treat the new students nicely.” The warm voice of the University administrator echoed slightly in the large assembly hall as the mech withdrew and let one of the professors take the podium.

Megatron almost snorted, it wasn’t like anyone but the prefects ever listened to what the administrator said. School, University, or Academy, it was all the same! There were three kinds of elites; the bullies, the smart ones, and the popular ones.

He was of the elite, but few could say which he belonged to really. He was a bit of a bully and a bit of a popular mech, hard not to be when you were a jock, a handsome mech, and had rich sponsors. Honestly he preferred being a bully, no one expected to get anything from you other than a small blind spot.

It was a delicate balance to hold though; he couldn’t afford being an outright bully since his patrons were his only means of getting a University education and then getting into the military Academy. And being stamped a bully might very well also prove a hindrance in getting into it.

Despite it being a delicate balance, he wasn't the only one straddling the fence. A lot of mechs did it, it was, after all, better to belong to two elite groupings then just one. Megatron was a bit annoyed that he couldn't claim membership of the smart elite, but fact was he was a strategist, not a genius.

That talent had brought him here from humble beginnings though, all the way from the dust of the energon mines to the polished floors of the prized University of Iacon, rubbing elbow joints with the sparklings of Cybertron's rulers.

"Ah... Megatron, isn't that right?" He froze before turning, putting on the pleasant mask he always used when dealing with the professors and other staff of the University.

"Professor Xaaron, I am honored." The old mech wasn't alone and even as he tried to fight it his optics got drawn to the big, bulky purple mech that stood calmly behind the professor. The build was unusual to say the least; there was no real face to see, and only a single intense optic of the rare color yellow. He wasn't so sure he liked the glint in the professor's optics though, something was up.

"I am sure. This is Shockwave, Megatron, he is my... project." The way it was said nearly had Megatron grimacing; he'd been called that too, but in a far more polite manner.

"Shockwave is from Tarn, you understand?, he's applied here on the science line." An amusement then, Tran was a place of ill repute like Kaon was but in a different manner. Tarn was known only for its brutality and its specialized war frames... not for processor power. The purple, faceless mech had just become a whole lot more interesting.

"I understand perfectly, professor.” Yes, he understood. Shockwave was, in Xaaron’s processor, barely more than a drone, but he could use the mech and his doomed to fail attempt at the University somehow.

Megatron might be calling him professor, but that was only because they were on University grounds. If they had been anywhere else, he would have called Xaaron High Councilor.

What he did not understand was what Xaaron might gain from having Shockwave fail…

“That’s a good mech now. Take Shockwave to your dorm, you are to be his first semester mentor.” And now the gleam made so much more sense. Xaaron had been rather opposed to his elevation, Xaaron seemed to be against most things not from Iacon, Vos, or any of the other ‘golden cities’ of Cybertron.

The old mech walked off, smirk around his thin dermas. Megatron truly hated him, and his scheming. So he wanted him to fail at mentoring a new comer? Wanted the fact that Shockwave would inevitably fail to rub off unflatteringly on him?

They would see about that!

“Shockwave, just who are you?” Maybe Xaaron was right and this mech was just another dumb brute, the perfect stereotype of Tarn's inhabitants. Or maybe it was the professor who was wrong, again.

“I am intelligent enough to know when to play my inheritance up.” The guardian had shifted, the change was subtle but he was no longer the ramrod straight, emotion lacking mech. Instead he was just this side of menacing, obviously ready to defend himself… or maybe that was defend his right to be here, at the University.

“With the Professor that is wise.” It was as guarded as he could be while telling the other that he agreed with him. Maybe this was not as much of an inconvenience as it had seemed. He could use someone who was underestimated. Just as he himself usually was.

“I gathered as much.” Megatron nodded thoughtfully and gestured for the mech to follow him to their dorm.

It wasn’t a long trip, the dorms surrounded the audience hall at the center of the University complex. Megatron wasn’t surprised that Shockwave was already on the list of the four mechs sharing his suite. They had expected to get an entry, but he was sure the other three would have a thing or two to say about Shockwave.

They had had plenty to say about him, too.

"This is our dorm, and this is the suite we're staying in. You might want to keep up that 'wisely chosen' image of yours around them... at least one of them works for Xaaron, or someone else that reports to Xaaron." The wry twist of his dermas didn't come from humor, though he could well see that there was some humor in this. There was more criminal behaviour here in 'polite society' then there had been on the 'dangerous' streets of Kaon. The difference was that the rich mechs were polite about it.

"I will keep that under advisement." There was no emotion to detect, other the slight shifts in how the Tarnite held his chassis. He was undeniably a large, massive, mech with a lot of physical prowess. Not as big as he was, but few mechs had his chassis mass or his size.

"You are a mech of few words."

"I am a mech who chose carefully who to talk to." This could be a very short conversation, or it could become a very fruitful relationship. Megatron looked around the common room of their dorm suite for a moment and then pushed the purple mech out the door to the hallway again. Dragging him, well he wasn't resisting as such, down the hall and then into a random open door that he slammed behind them.

"Are you smart enough to get though University?" The single optic flared for a second, the first time he had seen any emotion reflected in the yellow blankness. His new room mate didn't like to be called, or implied, dumb. That was something he could use... if need be.

"I was smart enough to get in despite the aversion to my frame type and origin!" And the voice could convey emotion too, very good!

"Get smart enough not to react when people call you stupid, you will hear it often enough here. I am a Kaonite, I deal with the same as you... or dealt. Now I am one of the popular ones, I can offer some protection if you want it... advice on how to create your own protection." His tone was guarded, he needed what Shockwave might provide but he could be talking to another trap. Not likely, but possible.

"I..." Shockwave fell silent for a long moment. "What do you expect in return."

"Access to the only group of mechs I cannot get into myself. That is all... get me that and I will make sure to include you in the two I do have access to, you won't get any better protection then to belong to all of the powers that be among the University's elite students!" Power, small as of yet but when they came to the end of their education that power would get them into whatever further education, or job, they might want. For him the Academy was waiting... only Shockwave knew what he might have planned for a future.

"That seems a small prize." And he was back in control again.

"It is, which shows how much I need the rewards I will reap. You have time to think about it..." Pushing open the door again, Megatron stepped into the hall and adopted a calm voice and demeanor once again.

"And there are such supply rooms all along the corridor, so even if this one doesn't have what you need, one of the others will." Shockwave made an affirmative, seemingly as prepared to keep their conversation a secret as Megatron was.

* * *

Eight orns later

* * *

"Megatron!" The voice was emotionless but the chassis of the mech walking toward him through the crowd in the mess hall was angled a bit forward, betraying the eagerness he felt.

"Shockwave, haven't seen much of you?" Which had honestly disappointed him, he had expected more. If only a chance to press his point somehow.

"I have been... absorbed in getting to know the university and my partners in the science lab." Standing aside, he gestured behind him and Megatron nearly bit his glossa when he snapped his mouth shut before it could hang ungainly open.

"This is Starscream, Skyfire, and Perceptor, they have graciously accepted me into their study group. I thought you might like to meet them.” The very elite of the elite? Shockwave must be even smarter than his few spares comments had pointed at. 

Things were coming together nicely!

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 September/October TF-Secret Santa DeviantArt artist xdeadlyxxdesirex
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
